bLuE cRuSh
by northshorenative64
Summary: A life of a surfer is simple, take the risk feel the rush. One wrestler will learn of such lifestyle when he and his friends go to have their vacation in North Shore, Hawaii, a on Oahu Island that is least welcoming to non local people. Jeff/OC R/R Pls!!
1. Learning the Slang

Blue Crush  
  
author: northshorenative64  
  
Summary: A life of a surfer is simple, take the risk feel the rush. One wrestler will learn of such lifestyle when he and his friends go to have their vacation in North Shore, Hawaii, the place on the Ohau Island that is   
  
Hey everybody, before i start the story i just wanted to give a sort of dictionary type thing so that you guys don't get confused with the slang words that surfers use. Being a surfer myself, i know that there are a lot of slang words and some may not even be used throughout the story. So hey if they aren't at least you got to know some slang words! LOL! So here it goes, my mini surfer slang dictionary.  
  
360 - A maneuver done wherein the board (and rider) spin 360 degrees on the face of the wave.  
  
ace - 1. To win, succeed, or be the best at. To outdo somebody by outmaneuvering or outsmarting them. He aced me out of the wave.   
  
aerial - Part of a maneuver where the surfer and his/her board leaves the water. This maneuver requires split second timing and is only performed by expert surfers.   
  
aggro - Originally from the term, Aggro-Aussie, because Australian surfers were known to be some of the most aggressive. To be extremely aggressive and outgoing in the water.   
  
air - the result of a good boost. Getting airborne.  
  
air section- a part of the wave that is conducive to launching airs on.  
  
alva - After Tony Alva, one of the original and most radical of the legendary and infamous "Dogtown" skateboard team. To be alva means to be radical and innovative with little regards for conventional standards of safety, morality and status quo.   
  
amped - To be energized, excited and full of life.   
  
axe - .To get creamed by a wave or anything else. If you have been axed, you have been fully done in. I got totally axed at Pipe!   
  
babelicious - very attractive individual.  
  
backside/frontside - If you are working the shoulder of a wave and your back is to the wave: It's backside. If your front is to the wave: Frontside.  
  
backwash - This is what happens when the tides are changing, sort of "colliding" with the outgoing tide; it sometimes creates a very interesting plume of water that shoots up into the air.  
  
bag - 1. To leave, split the scene, bail out. 2. Your bag is your trip, your scene, your modus operandi. It's whatever turns you on.  
  
bail - To jump off the board in an attempt to escape a wave that's closing out or for other, hopefully good reason to jump/dive off.  
  
bake - a closeout   
  
barrel or barrelled - Tubed.  
  
bashing - body surfing   
  
beach breaks - wave is formed over sand and sand bars, can shift seasonally and from storm to storm  
  
benny - tanless tourist on beach   
  
bent - 1. To be enraged, as in bent out of shape or really pissed off! 2. To be bent is to be slightly off, a little crazy, mental. 3. Really loaded, screwed up and wasted.   
  
bitchin - This is a classic beach word that dates all the way back to the 'beach blanket bingo' days. Bitchin means cool, righteous, out-of-sight, happening. If something is really bad, it's bitchin.   
  
bodybasher - bodysurfer  
  
bodyrocket - bodysurfer  
  
bohdacious - extremely good and/or great.  
  
booga-booga - big dangerous locals   
  
boondocks - Also booneys. Anyplace that is out in the middle of nowhere  
  
bottom - referring to the ocean floor or to the lowest part of the wave the surfer can ride on - the bottom of the wave.  
  
bowl - a shallow spot in the path of the wave, causing the wave to break a little harder.  
  
box - 1. The slot for a removable fin on the bottom of surfboards, also known as a fin box. 2. A gnarly surf spot in the boondocks of South Australia   
  
bro - a buddy or friend   
  
bucket - helmet   
  
bumbye - Later on, in awhile  
  
bump - a swell   
  
bumps - the build-up of wax on a surfboard deck.   
  
bumpy - choppy water or it could be a decent wave but still the face could be bumpy.  
  
cag - To choke, fail, not be able to handle   
  
calabash - Someone who is very close, but not blood related   
  
caught inside - Having great trouble in paddling back out because the  
  
incoming waves are too big, powerful, difficult or impossible to get beyond.  
  
channel - a channel of deeper water where excess water, piled up by waves, flows out to sea  
  
choice - the best   
  
choke - 1. To balk, falter and not be able to continue, chicken out  
  
choppy - Very small waves on the surface created by local winds.  
  
clucked - afraid, intimidated by the wave   
  
clean-up wave - A wave that breaks outside of the line-up and dumps on the entire line-up.  
  
close out - when waves break all the way across a bay or normally safe channel rendering a surf spot unridable (because surfers can't paddle-out to the line-up.)  
  
cnoid waves - as waves come in to shallow water their shape changes to something called a 'cnoid' which has a short, steep crest and a long shallow trough - those are what we see as lines of corduroy.  
  
covered - Same as "toobed."  
  
crab - Term used to describe bad surfing style, for all kinds of surfcraft. Also Truck Driver, Humper or Poo man.(Australia)  
  
crew - a group of surfers defined by break or area   
  
cripple- Meaning Knee boarder.  
  
crippler - Something that is really good. That chick is crippler!   
  
cut-back - A 180 degree turn that's done on either of the two rails of the surfboard. Turn back toward the curl or breaking part of a wave.  
  
cut off - being dropped in on is the same as being cut off. Such a person could also be a "Shoulder Hopper".  
  
cut out - Same as pull-out or kick-out.  
  
da kine - Hawaiian style talk: The best kind of wave, as in, "I jus caught da kine wave, brah."  
  
dawn patrol - Early morning quest for surf.  
  
dawnie - dawn patrol (Ireland)  
  
deak sesh - short for deak session. Means to avoid contact with gremmies for a prolonged period of time. Example: "Hey Brah! Croig was bein' a geek so I had to pull a major deak sesh on him!"  
  
the death - New Zealand, means "the biggest", "the most extreme", a good thing  
  
dick dragger- Meaning Bodyboarder.  
  
dirt, dirty - New Zealand, means "high quality", ie. Dirt weed  
  
dogging - going backside in the pit.   
  
drop - as in dropping from the crest of the wave to the pit   
  
drop-knee - One foot on the bodyboard, with the other hanging off the back. Difficult and fun.   
  
dropping in - catching a wave that is already occupied ... taking off on the shoulder while someone is taking off deeper   
  
drop in late - catching the steepest part of a wave   
  
duck dive - The skill of diving under a breaking wave as you paddle out with the board.  
  
dude - comrade/ friend and/or name for unknown individuals.  
  
dune - a big peaky wave   
  
durry - Australian surf word, which means cigarette.   
  
earwax: - The guy who gets the longest "tube ride".  
  
eat it - wipe out really bad on a wave   
  
elevator drop - a late drop-in results in this sensation.  
  
eighty-sixed - cked out   
  
el rollo - This is a surf maneuver which until only recently was only done by boogie boardersIt consists of going off the lip and doing a complete somersault with the lip as it drives you back down into the trough. Finishing is the hard part.   
  
face-of-the-wave - The front part of the wave. One rides on the face of the wave.  
  
falls - the pitching lip of the wave - don't get sucked into this   
  
fan - a fan of spray off a turn such as a water skier throws   
  
fetch - determines the size of a wave. wind speed X time X distance   
  
filth or filthy - means cool, righteous, out-of-sight, happening, hot, bitchin. The surf out there is Filth or That chick looks Filthy  
  
floater - Where the surfer rides his board loosely along the top of the breaking up or foam of the wave.  
  
fluff - spray off the lip   
  
four fin - A four finned surfboard.   
  
frequency downshifting - the increase of wave period within a fetch .... a decrease in frequency is an increase in period.  
  
frigged - snaked.   
  
full on - means you're really into something, I was full on surfing.  
  
gash - very sharp turn   
  
gell - to vegetate, doing nothing.   
  
glass axe - lip  
  
glass-off - A calm period in the early evening [generally] when the sea becomes smooth ["as glass"] and surf is good.  
  
gnarly - dangerous, rough, out of control, huge, good, bad or ugly.   
  
going off - to perform at the limit of one's personal perimeters.  
  
goofy-foot - Rider who surfs with right foot as lead foot.  
  
gouge - to turn the board sharply and dramatically, at full speed.  
  
green room - The tube  
  
gremmies - pre-adolescent surfer   
  
grommet - adolescent surfer grom - From grommet. A young surfer.  
  
gun - a board designed for larger waves.  
  
gunned - undergunned or overgunned refers to the size of your board in relation to wave conditions   
  
hang ten - All ten toes on the nose. Gotta be on a log to do this one.  
  
held under or held down - being held underwater by heavy surf.  
  
hemo-ed - When something has been hemo-ed, it's been smashed, creamed, smeared and otherwise totalled.   
  
hiddie - derivative of 'hideous', used to describe a particularly intense situation, maneuver, wave or boyfriend/girlfriend. Intense.  
  
hodad - a name surfers call a guy that they don't like or is mean to them.  
  
hollow - extremely concave curling wave (a good thing!)  
  
hoot - howling and yelping approval and encouragement to buddies   
  
impact zone - the point where the waves break for the first time   
  
inside - where waves continue to break, reform, and break again if it's big enough   
  
jag - retreat after getting worked   
  
jungle - Certain parts of Waikiki are known as the jungle because of all the crime and wild animals there.   
  
kick out - To exit a wave. A kick Out is a controlled maneuver.  
  
killer - Oarsome, Sick, He rode that killer wave to the shore.  
  
kook - A completely ackward or bad surfer. Highly derogatory.  
  
kotch - South African slang, means to vomit  
  
landshark - Guys who don't surf, but say they do.   
  
line-up - just beyond the impact zone where you wait to catch waves   
  
lip - curling lip at the top of a wave  
  
log - Longboard, nine feet and longer.  
  
lybation - refreshing beverage.  
  
make a wave - To go for a wave and "make it" as opposed to getting tossed off your board and pounded by the wave.  
  
mal - Gross  
  
merv - Short for Mervin. A merv is just your typical run of the mill idiot.   
  
mokes - Local tough guys in Hawaii.   
  
momboosa - Monstrous, gargantuan, huge, massive.   
  
mondo - Something that is mondo is the same size as something that is momboosaloid.   
  
murph - This word is in honor of the legendary "Murph the Surf." Means a typical surfer   
  
nector - beautiful awesome  
  
negatory - means no.  
  
nipped - nipples rubbed raw by board or suit  
  
noodle - exhausted, overall condition or specific as in noodle armed   
  
outside - offshore, beyond where the waves break   
  
over the falls - losing control such that you get thrown by the lip of the wave.  
  
overhead - Just that, when waves exceed head high. Classic term of  
  
exaggeration: "Double Overhead".  
  
pearl - to go pearl diving, the nose of you board submerges and usually the wave pushes the rest of the board over the nose, you too   
  
period - time between waves. wind swell less than about 10 seconds /approx/ 12 seconds and longer is ground swell (the energy / power of a wave is proportional not only to its height but its period.)  
  
pinch -   
  
pit - the hollowest portion of a breaking wave   
  
pitched - Tossed of the lip of the wave and usually off the board.  
  
pitted - being in the pit of the wave   
  
point breaks - wave forms in reaction to the land form, consistent   
  
pop - kickout   
  
prone - Ride with your belly on the board. The most common and easiest way to ride a bodyboard.  
  
pucker factor - the effect an intimidating wave has on ones ability to remain relaxed   
  
puff - a spitting wave.   
  
purplified - This means you have gotten so sunburned that you aren't just pink, or even red, you are  
  
puss - New Zealand slang, means small windblown whitewater purple.   
  
queeb - Short for queebie. These are beach queens who think they are god's gift to everybody.   
  
quiver - a surfer's collection of boards, a board bag that holds several boards   
  
rad - radical, out of the ordinary   
  
rails - Side edges of a surfboard.   
  
re-entry - Attacking the lip, usually going vertically and then turning nose down and re-entering the wave.  
  
reef breaks - wave is formed over an underwater reef or rock, consistent   
  
rickt - deriving from "Richters" deriving from "Off the Richter Scale" meaning that something is awesome / cool / da bomb / etc...   
  
rinse cycle - the broken wave, ie "caught in the rinse cycle"  
  
rip - to surf to the height of one's abilities. To shred, lacerate and dominate.   
  
ripping - Executing drastic and radical moves on the wave. Having it your way with a wave.  
  
river mouth breaks - wave forms on the sediments deposited at the river mouth, similar to beach breaks but sometimes more susceptible to change   
  
room - inside a large barrel.   
  
s-turn - In surfing, s-turns are like enlarged squiggles.   
  
scab - a reef or rock   
  
schlock - insult A schlock is like a nerd, kook, lame-o, geek, idiot  
  
schlong - thick, long, old style single-fin surfboard   
  
shibby- Awsome, Rad, Totally  
  
short Board - About six feet long or less.   
  
shore break - Waves break very close to the beach.  
  
shnarf - To overstep one's boundaries  
  
scabbed - getting damaged by a reef or rock   
  
scratching - desperately trying to paddle over a set or a wave to avoid being "Caught Inside" on "Dumped On".  
  
set - a group of larger waves that come in periodically.  
  
shacked - to be covered up completely by the falling crest of a very steep wave.   
  
shore-dump / soup / slop - unorganised sloppy foam, no good for nothing   
  
shorey- Shorebreak, where the bodyboarders usually excel.  
  
shralp - Another surfing word that describes ripping, tearing and hot-dogging all over the waves.   
  
shred - To shred is the same as to shralp.   
  
shrouding - Ripping, shredding, shralping.   
  
sick - meaning especially radical or dramatic, can pertain to either wave or performer ("That was the sickest pit I ever saw!" or "She pulled off the sickest cutback I ever saw!").  
  
side-slip - Surfing manuever, intentional or otherwise, in which the board loses traction and slips sideways down the face of the wave.   
  
slide out - Unlike the slide slip, a slide out is never intentional. If you slide out, you fall off your board.   
  
sine waves - in deep water swells are very well-approximated by pure sine waves.   
  
slaps - Japanese slippers or zoris. If you need slaps, it means you need a couple of slaps to the head to knock some sense into you.   
  
slash - cutback.   
  
snaking - going around behind another surfer to take off deeper   
  
soup- the whitwashy water that is located in the impact zone, frothy and full of bubbles. The "Soup" makes it difficult to paddle out of the "Banger Zone". (Australia)  
  
sponge - Bodyboard. Called sponge because its core is made of a sponge like material. Your bodyboard  
  
sponger - Somebody that bodyboards.  
  
squid - dislikeable individual. Little squids are surfer guys that get in your way when you are surfing.   
  
squiggle - Surf manuever in small wave contests, also known as the butt wiggle. The squiggle is done by oscillating your board back and forth while maintaining the same forward track.   
  
standup surfing - To stand up on the board and ride. Only a hand-full of bodyboarders are doing this one and all from Hawaii at last count.  
  
stick - Your board.  
  
stink-eye - hard, cold, menacing stare   
  
stoked - geared up, wound up, full of enthusiasm   
  
stuffed - getting driven under the water by a wave coming down on you   
  
surfer's knots - large bumps on the tops of feet and on knees caused by callusing where one continuously contacts a board   
  
surfz up! - Waves are breaking and surfable. I'm outta here!  
  
swell - a condition of waves. "There's a good sized swell due next week."  
  
or "There's NO swell; it's flat."  
  
swish - a meek or fearful surfer   
  
switch-stance - Being able to go from "Goofy" to "Normal"/"Regular"  
  
footed with ease and vica versa. "Goofy" footed is similiar to being  
  
left-handed. You lead with your left foot.  
  
tailslide - Part of a larger maneuver in which the surfer purposely makes his/her fins lose their grip and the board slides.  
  
take-off point - The best spot to be in the line-up to catch the best part of a breaking wave.  
  
tank or tanker or Log - A longboard or a very large board.  
  
terrorize - If a surfer is dominating a particular surf spot and ripping it to shreds, he is said to be terrorizing.   
  
the pitch -   
  
throwing tail - to execute a turn so radically that the tail, or rear, portion of the surfboard breaks loose from the water's surface and begins to slide.   
  
throw a fan - to erect a rooster-tail fan of spray as the result of a particularly dramatic turn.   
  
thruster - The three finned or tri-fin surfboard   
  
t.o.a.d. - Take Off And Die!   
  
toes-on-the-nose - Riding a wave with one's toes curled around the nose of the board.  
  
toobed! - Riding inside the "tube." In the green room.   
  
top turn - Similar to the re-entry but the approach is less vertical and usually performed to gain speed.  
  
totally - to emphasize something; for example...that lybation looks totally bohdacious.  
  
tow-ins - getting towed into waves that are too large to paddle into   
  
trim - adjusting your position on a board so that it planes, and achieves its maximum speed   
  
troll - Generally known as a surf troll. Surfers with no money who live in cars, shacks, etc..   
  
trough - The bottom part of a wave where it joins with the normal sea level, opposite of the crest.   
  
tube - When the crest falls over the hollow barrel, it forms a pipe shaped wave.  
  
tube ride: - the act of driving to the beach.  
  
waffling - rapidly working the board back and forth   
  
way - Very much so. This place is way cool!   
  
wind swells - waves formed close to the shore by local wind conditions, unorganised, tendency to be slop   
  
woofy - a little brown floating friend, in other words a turd.  
  
worked, getting - the action a wave plays on you. It feels like being in a large washing machine.   
  
yeah now - Yeah now means good job and congratulations.   
  
"YEP!"- meaning yes. A taditional Australian warning for "Look inside you. I am already taking off". 2 people are paddling, and person who is deepest uses "YEP!" to call the other guy off. (Australia)  
  
za - pizza  
  
the ZONE: This is the place where there is no escape from the wrath of the on-coming wave.. You are caught inside, too far in to catch the wave, and the wave is breaking to far out for you to paddle outside The Zone. You get pounded in the zone. 


	2. Prolouge: Drowning

Blue Crush  
  
Author: northshorenative64  
  
Summary: A life of a surfer is simple, take the risk feel the rush. One wrestler will learn of such lifestyle when he and his friends go to have their vacation in North Shore, Hawaii, the place on the Ohau Island that is least welcoming to non local people.  
  
Prolouge: Drowning  
  
The wave crashed above her, swallowing her, sending her tumbling deeper into the oceans depth. She tried to swim up to the surface but the wave had caused her to become disorientated and took her sense of direction along with it. The current pulled harder sending her tumbling into the coral reef. Her head banged on a coral, causing a wound to form, stinging almost instantly from the salt water.   
  
Another torrent hit and soon after she felt a stinging pain in her right forearm. A sharp cone shaped coral had lodged itself into her forearm, practically spearing through her bone. Even through the pain she thought about one other thing. She couldn't hold her breath for so long. Still hung up on the coral, she slowly lost conciousness, everything had gone black in a matter of seconds.  
  
The people on shore had watched as she was swallowed by the pipe waves. Her loved ones watched afraid of the outcome as the rescue workers had sped through the ocean on their jet skies trying to find her. Her surfboard folated up to the surface in pieces, the rope that was connected to the velcro on the girls ankle ripped apart by the sharp coral.  
  
If they didn't get to her, and fast, she was going to die. No questions asked. 


End file.
